Slytherin Through and Through
by squirt12c
Summary: Now AU due to the outcoming of HP5... Based during Harrys 5th year but doesnt revolve around him... Main characters involve OC-Kayla Draco Voldemort... Not telling whats about you can figure that out if you read it.
1. Chapter One

Slytherin Through and Through  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything. I make no money off this so please don't sue me. All characters/places/spells/whatever all belong to the wonderful J.K. Rowling and all those Harry Potter people. I only own things you don't recognize. Also I may not put the disclaimer on every chapter, only when I remember it so don't get mad at me for forgetting.  
  
Authors Note: I came up with this storyline while I was doing dishes so if it sucks let me know and I'll stop wasting my time on it. This story takes place during Harry's fifth year but he isn't the focal point of this story.  
  
Chapter One  
  
"Daddy! Daddy! I wanna talk to you." A girl about the age of fifteen came bouncing into a room filled with black hooded men.  
  
"I will talk to you when I'm finished here." He replied.  
  
"No you will talk to me now." The girl said more firmly, losing the cheerfulness of her voice.  
  
"No Kayla I will talk to you later." He replied glaring at her.  
  
"NO FATHER! You will talk to me now!" Kayla said viciously.  
  
"When I am finished I will talk to you, as you can see I have business to attend to." Kayla's eyes turned from their normal bright blue to blood red.  
  
"Crucio!" Kayla pointed her wand at her father and watched him wither in pain. "Are you ready to talk?" He nodded. "Good." She flicked her wand and the curse was lifted of her father.  
  
"Men, we will finish this later." The men in the hooded cloaks disapparated with a small 'pop'. "Now Kayla what was so important that it couldn't wait till I was done?" He asked turning to his daughter.  
  
Kayla's eyes returned to their normal color and the cheerful tone returned. "I want to go to school this year."  
  
"No." He replied simply.  
  
"But daddy! I wanna learn with people my age! Normal things, I have already learned all the dark stuff you could teach me as I proved a few minutes ago. Dumbledore is insisting that I attend Hogwarts and I want to." Kayla replied firmly.  
  
"What did your mother say about this?"  
  
"She said she'd support whatever I wanted to do but I had to get you to agree too. Please daddy?" Kayla gave him the puppy dog eyes that she knew he couldn't resist.  
  
"I wish you wouldn't look at me like that, it might get you put in Hufflepuff." He said rolling his eyes.  
  
"You mean I can go?" Kayla asked hopefully.  
  
"Like you would have let me say no. But there is a condition. You have to use your mothers last name and not let anyone know that you know where I am. That would get me killed, a death even I wont be able to avoid. But be sure not to let anyone walk on you and always use everything to your advantage."  
  
"No duh. Dad I know what I'm doing. Trust me. Now where would mother be?"  
  
"I haven't the slightest clue."  
  
"Okay, well I'm going to find her she has to write to Dumbledore and tell him I'm coming. I also need to go to Diagon Alley to get supplies. Oh I'm so happy!!!" Kayla threw her arms around her dads neck and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Thank you daddy."  
  
"Whatever you say."  
Authors Note: Well that's chapter one, hope you liked it. I know it was short but I just wanted to get the first chapter out. Any ideas who Kayla's dad is? It's pretty obvious but hey if you didn't get it I'm sure you will soon. 


	2. Chapter Two

Slytherin Through and Through  
  
Disclaimer: I still own as much as I did before. Actually I own one more thing, Kayla.  
  
Authors Note: So what did you think of chapter one? It was short but I will try and make the chapters longer. Not much else to explain but if you have any questions just let me know and I'll try my best to answer them.  
  
Chapter Two  
  
Dumbledore's Office  
  
"Ahh, Kayla and Ms. Black how wonderful for you to finally decide to come here." Dumbledore said shaking hands with Ms. Black and then Kayla.  
  
"Yes well Kayla has decided that she wants to attend real school now." Ms. Black said taking a seat.  
  
"How far along in her schooling is she?" Dumbledore asked.  
  
"Just as far as any other fifth year."  
  
"So she will fit right in then?"  
  
"She should."  
  
"Well Kayla lets try on the sorting hat and find out where you belong." Dumbledore went to his shelf and retrieved a shabby looking hat. "Just take a seat and I will place the hat on your head and it will tell us which house you should be in."  
  
Kayla sat down and Dumbledore came over with the hat.  
  
"What are you doing waking me already? I still have two days before the sorting ceremony." The hat said yawning.  
  
Kayla eyed the hat wearily but allowed the headmaster to place it on her head.  
  
"No doubt about it, this girl is Slytherin to the core. Now allow me to rest." With that the hat shut its brim mouth and silenced.  
  
"Well a new Slytherin. I will have Professor Snape, Potion Master and Head of Slytherin house to take you to your dorm. You will be accompanied by your dorm mates in two days time. Just give me a moment." Dumbledore went over to the fire place and through in some powder and shouted, "Severus Snape" a head appeared in the flames and exchanged a few words with Dumbledore before coming out of the fire.  
  
"Hello Kayla." Severus said looking Kayla up and down.  
  
"Hello." Kayla replied solemnly.  
  
"Ms. Black." Severus said with a nod of his head.  
  
"Mr. Snape."  
  
"Well now that we're all acquainted, Severus will you please show Kayla to the Slytherin common room and explain the rules and regulations of the school? I need to have a few brief words with Ms. Black before she leaves."  
  
"Certainly Albus." Severus said curtly.  
  
"Bye mom, I'll see you at Christmas." Kayla said before turning and leaving the office, her trunk still with her mother.  
  
Severus followed her. "Don't you need your trunk?" He questioned.  
  
"Someone will bring it for me." She replied without turning around. "So where am I going?"  
  
Severus walked up beside her. "This way." He turned her down a deserted corridor. "You should know that we accept no crap in this school." He said bluntly.  
  
"Neither do I. Don't judge a book by its cover. It might turn around and bite you in the ass. Right or left?"  
  
"Left. What do you mean don't judge a book by its cover? I haven't judged anything."  
  
"I saw the way you looked me over when you first arrived. Just because I've got the big blue eyes and bright blonde hair don't me I haven't got a nasty inside. And by the way I know more about you than you know about me." Kayla said stopping in front of a portrait of an old man sitting in front of a stern looking woman. "What's the password?"  
  
"How do you know this is where the common room is?"  
  
"Because I'm smart. And because daddy told me what the portrait was to the common room before I came."  
  
"Really? And Who would your 'Daddy' be?"  
  
"Wouldn't you like to know? You know him more than you think you do and betrayed him. The damage I could do if I told daddy all I know." Kayla shook her head as if imagining the havoc her dad could cause.  
  
"Do you always talk so vague like that?"  
  
"Do you always ask so many questions?"  
  
"Defiantly a Slytherin, aren't we? The password is pureblood."  
  
"Through and through. I'll see you later Snape. Pureblood."  
  
The portrait opened and Kayla walked herself inside. Snape followed.  
  
"Still here? What do you want?"  
  
"To know what you know about me, who your dad is, and if your mom is related to Sirius Black."  
  
"I know all your dark secrets. You'll never hear it from me. And I have never heard of a Sirius Black. Anything else?"  
  
"What dark secrets? And how do you know?"  
  
"All of them, and I'm not stupid enough to tell you that. If you want stupid I'd go talk to Crabbe and Goyle's sons. I've heard they are fairly on the dense side to put it gently." "I know you're not stupid and I know they are, but wait, how do you know them? You've never been here before."  
  
"We all have our secrets don't we. Some of us just know how to keep them secret. Why do you care?"  
  
"Because you are really starting to sound like a man I used to know."  
  
"I'm probably more like that man than you think. Now I have enjoyed this question and answer period but I'm afraid times up. I need to go exploring the castle. Find where everything is you know? Please make sure that my stuff is brought by four, daddy wouldn't be please to hear that his baby is being mistreated. And daddy is almost as scary as me." With a smirk Kayla left the common room and began exploring.  
  
Kayla walked around aimlessly for a few minutes before running into a stern looking witch.  
  
"May I ask what you are doing here?" The witch asked.  
  
"I am Kayla Black. I just transferred here out of home schooling. I am a fifth year and Slytherins newest student. I am exploring the school. And you would be?" Kayla asked sickening sweetly.  
  
"I am Professor McGonagal, Transfiguration teacher and Head of Griffindor house. Is there anything I can help you with?"  
  
"Yes actually, where can I find the Great Hall? I'm supposed to meet Professor Dumbledore there in fifteen minutes and I haven't a clue where I'm going." Kayla said acting innocent. She thought that sucking up to this teacher would defiantly be a good thing to do.  
  
"I'm on my way to the Great Hall myself, I'll accompany you there if you'd like."  
  
"That would be fantastic. So how long have you been teaching here?" Kayla asked trying to start a conversation.  
  
Professor McGonagal was slightly taken aback, no student had ever asked her about herself before. She was starting to warm up to this girl, even if she was a Slytherin.  
  
"I have been teaching for twenty-two years."  
  
"No way. Your lying right? Did you graduate early or something because you can't be older that thirty. Maybe thirty-five at the oldest."  
  
"No I'm not that young anymore."  
  
"I don't believe you. I refuse to believe you are a day older that thirty- five."  
  
"Oh I am older than that let me tell you."  
  
"Well that's too bad for you. Through my eyes you are thirty-four and a half. Do you have any kids?"  
  
"Yes, one. He's twenty-two. I went and visited him in the U.S. this break. His wife is pregnant, so I'm going to be a grandmother soon. I'm so excited."  
  
"That is so cool! I cant wait to have kids and a husband. Those are going to be the best times of my life." "Nah wait for those days. Enjoy your carefree days because soon they wont be carefree anymore."  
  
"Sure they will, my daddy will support me."  
  
"But do you really want to rely on someone your whole life? What's going to happen when he's gone?"  
  
"I dunno. Maybe he'll find an immortality potion or something and never die."  
  
"We can all dream cant we? Here we are and it seems we have just made it in time." McGonagal smiled as she sat between Albus and Severus at the table.  
  
There were plenty of other teachers at the table that Kayla got introduced to. She took a seat next to Professor Snape and Professor Sinstra the Astronomy teacher.  
  
"Now Kayla, do you understand the way the school works?" Professor Sinstra asked.  
  
"Mostly, I still don't get how quidditch ties in with the house cup and about the anti-apparation fields." Kayla said trying to find out where the nearest apparation point was.  
  
"Well for the quidditch, if you win a match the amount you win by gets added to your house points. As for the apparation, you cant apparate inside Hogwarts ground." Professor Flitwick answered. He had been listening to the conversation.  
  
"Where is the closest apparation points? Hogsmeade?" Kayla asked.  
  
"Yes it is. Hogsmeade is the closest all wizarding town to Hogwarts."  
  
"But isn't that unsafe? Having apparation so close to the school. Especially with Voldemort on the high-rise."  
  
"Yes it can be. But what about all the people who aren't you know who?" Flitwick argued.  
  
"Afraid of the name? It just creates unneeded fear. And what about all the ones who aren't? They will be the innocent bystanders who die because they were there." Kayla challenged.  
  
"I am not afraid of the name, I just don't want to be disrespectful to those who are. People will die on the downfall of Voldemort, but it will be worth it to save the future generations do you not think?"  
  
"Will there ever be a downfall? They've been after him for what fourteen, fifteen years?"  
  
"A downfall will happen we just don't know when. Fourteen years. Treacle tart?"  
  
"No thank-you. I think I will excuse myself and learn my way around the castle a bit better. Good evening Professors." With a nod Kayla left the table and the Great Hall.  
  
Authors Note: Well that's chapter two. Hope you've enjoyed. Kind of different but hey what's that fun in being normal? 


	3. Chapter Three

Slytherin Through and Through  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Actually I'm lying, I own one thing, Kayla. The rest belongs to someone more worthy... Or at least gets paid.  
  
Authors Note: I'm not exactly sure where I'm going with this story but it will all come together in the end... Maybe not but I'll work something out.  
  
Chapter Three  
  
Kayla walked through the castle till she found an exit and made her way to the forest. She followed the well traveled path to Hogsmeade and apparated.  
  
"Daddy I'm back!!!" Kayla yelled from her doorway in a sing song voice.  
  
"What quit school already?" Her father asked coming in from a different room.  
  
"No, I just wanted to see you again before I start school. I wont be back until Christmas."  
  
"Why wont you be back till Christmas? You just apparated here, you can do it whenever you want."  
  
"Because daddy. The Fidelius charm. If people see me coming to this run down dump all the time they are going to get suspicious. I would have figured you'd have remembered that of all people considering you're the one hiding from the Ministry."  
  
"Right, right. I just have to get used to the fact that my little girls isn't going to be here everyday now."  
  
"I always was your weakness wasn't I?"  
  
"You and that damn Potter boy. Not that his mother can protect him anymore, now that I've got both their blood."  
  
"I don't see why you bother Potter. He has nearly killed you what four times? Why don't you just leave him be and not worrying about getting yourself killed?"  
  
"We have been over this before. Because of him I don't have my world domination, because of him I live in hiding, because of him I have nearly died four times, because he is the son of James Potter, because he is the heir of Godric Griffindor! That is why I must kill him before he manages to kill me."  
  
"Why cant I just kill him for you? I'll be around him all year long and I know how to do it. Please daddy? Can I please but to rest the boy who has nearly diminished my dear daddy?"  
  
"No Kayla you cant."  
  
"But why not? Why did you teach my that stuff if I cant use it?"  
  
"Because revenge is sweet and I've got a sugar craving and I taught you that stuff so when the time comes you can follow in my footsteps."  
  
"How can I follow in your footsteps if you wont let me be a Death Eater and practice the art of world domination?"  
  
"You will not become a Death Eater because then I will put my life before yours. I am better then all those men and women and I am not better than you. You are the only one that can preform Unforgivables on me without even trying, you're the one who has the most power. You know that there is no good and evil..."  
  
"... only power and those to weak to seek it. I know, I know. I have the power and the strength and the attitude. But I've also got a temper that isn't liking you right now."  
  
"Well what do you want me to say? Go ahead Kayla, kill everyone you want. You wont get caught by Dumbledore and all those Ministry officials guarding Potter and get yourself thrown in Azkaban? Because if that's what you want to hear then you had better find someone else to tell you it because I wont."  
  
"Ahh!!!" Kayla groaned in frustration. "Crucio! Crucio! Crucio! I hate it when you get like that! Don't ever get like that again. I beginning to wonder if you really were a Slytherin or not." Kayla lifted the curse.  
  
"People may wonder about me but I don't think anyone would ever mistake you for anything but a Slytherin. You are evil the bone."  
  
"And you used to be. Until I got stronger than you and now you bend on knee to my every command!"  
  
"Because it's do what you say or die! And I'd rather Potter kill me than my own heir!"  
  
"I am SO offended right now! Humph! I'm leaving! See you at Christmas." Kayla walked towards the door before calling over her shoulder "Maybe."  
  
"Oh damn now she's mad at me. This is not going to be pretty." Kayla's dad muttered to himself before leaving to call on his minions.  
  
Kayla apparated back to Hogsmeade and cast an invisibility charm on herself so she could sneak back into Hogwarts.  
  
She had just turned down the corridor towards the dungeons when a voice spoke up behind her.  
  
"And where have you been Miss Black that a invisibility charm is needed?"  
  
Kayla whipped around to see Dumbledore standing a few feet away from her now visible body.  
  
"I have been exploring." She stated simply.  
  
"And why go through the extra trouble of making yourself invisible to the naked eye? Nobody around here would have said anything except to offer you help."  
  
"It's a new place for me and I wasn't sure what to expect."  
  
"You are lying to me."  
  
"Am I? How would you know?"  
  
"I can tell. You need not lie to me Miss Black, you can tell me anything. Now I wont bug you now but if you keep sneaking around I will be forced to make you suffer the consequences."  
  
"Whatever you say Professor."  
  
"I don't want you to dislike me Miss Black but rules are rules and no one is excepted from them."  
  
"Except for Mr. Potter, right?"  
  
"No Mr. Potter receives the same respect as everyone else."  
  
"If you say so. I am feeling a bit on the fatigued side so I'm going to head of to my quarters and settle in for the night."  
  
"Okay, I will see you in the morning Miss Black. Good night."  
  
"Good night Professor."  
  
Kayla walked to the portrait and let herself in. She went to her dorm and went almost directly to sleep.  
  
AN: anna I'm glad you like my story. I wasn't planning on writing this story again because I only had one review telling me I was being to typical so I stopped but I got bored and decided ~hay I'm going to write more just for her~ and so this chapter was dedicated to you. 


	4. Chapter Four

Slytherin Through and Through  
  
Authors Note: Hay all, and again I wasnt going to keep writing but hay what else is there to do on a boring summers day? Nothing. I have a total of 5 reviews (thats totally cool though) and of those 5, 3 of them are telling me my character is a total Mary-Sue and they are right but 2 of my reviews tell me its good and they want me to continue so I'm going to. I dont see a major problem in having a Mary-Sueish type of character as long as the story is fun. So anyways I will keep updating whenever I get a chance or a reviewer that likes the story. If anyone has a problem with Mary sues then I guess my story aint for you.   
  
Disclaimer: I dont own any of the things that are recognisable.  
  
Chapter Four  
  
Two days later Kayla found herself following the corridors to the Great Hall for breakfast. Today all the other students would be arriving. She entered the Great Hall and took the seat next to Professor Snape.  
  
"Is there a reason why insist on sitting beside me at every meal?" Snape asked.  
  
"Simply to annoy you." She answered honestly.  
  
"You are extremely lucky you are in Slytherin or I'd be forced to take points away before you had a chance to earn any." Snape said sourly.  
  
"How does that work? Like you are able to take away points before theres a single point to take away. I dont think thats very fair."  
  
"Well life isnt fair.' Snape countered. ' Besides thats one of the bonus's of being a teacher, you get to be plenty unfair and there isnt anything anyone can do about it." Snape scowled, trying to convince her to take up a conversation with one of the other professors.  
  
"Why do you deteste me so much?"  
  
"Because you are full of mysteries and you are trying to intrigue me. I dont want to be intrigued, I want a nothing more than to be a professor and have you as nothing more than a student. I dont want to know all your secrets like who you really are and where you come from because quite frankly I dont care." Snaped added a typical sneer to prove his point.  
  
"Well thats not very nice. All the other teachers has made a point of talking with me and trying to figure me out in the few minutes we are together. Why do you haev to be so different if all you want to do is be the same?"  
  
"Why do ask so many question?"  
  
"I thought you didnt care. Was I wrong?"  
  
"Didnt your parents ever tell you not to answer a question with a question?"  
  
"Didnt yours?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Mine either. They told me to do what I want and not do what I dont want to."  
  
"And that has to do with what exactly?"  
  
"Are you intrigued to know?"  
  
"How did you do that? You completly turned everything around just by talking about nothing."  
  
"I was taught well. Now can you excuse me I want to get ready for the arrival of the other students."  
  
"But you havent even ate."  
  
"Not hungery."  
  
"Then why did you come here?"  
  
"Wouldnt you like to know?"  
  
"No. Im not getting into the question thing again. You are to confusing for me to want to understand."  
  
"If you say so. I will see you at dinner." Kayla got up and walked out of the Great Hall with an aura of acheivement around her.  
  
That girl drives me crazy. I have to find out what her deal is. No! I cant do that, thats exactly what she wants me to do. But I have to know. But then she wins. Are you going to let a 15 year old girl get the upper hand on Severus Snape? I dont think so. she can just do what she does and I'll do what I do and we will avoid each other completely. Good plan.   
  
"Severus? Are you there?" Dumbledore asked.  
  
"What? I apologize. I must go prepare for the students arrival. Excuse me please." Snape stood and exited the Great Hall with a swish of his robes.  
  
*****  
  
Kayla sat on her bed thinking about how life was going to be with kids her age. All her life she had only been around her mother and father and a few well trusted adults. She had never known any of her family, her mother told her once that they were all dead and to not bring it up again because it brought sorrow and then her father would get mad and punish her. Kayla didnt ever want to be the reason her mother got punished so she had never said anything again. Kayla had never had any friends her age because her father believed that friends would bring weakness and there was no weakness in her family. She vaguely remembered that there was a child she was allowed to play with but as soon as her father noticed that she was having memories about these people he put a stop to it. She remembered the last time she ever saw that boy.  
  
~"Kayla, you will have to say bye to Drake today. You wont be able to play with him anymore, okay?" Her father had said.  
  
"Why daddy? Drake is my friend, I want to play." Kayla had asked innocently.  
  
"Because friends make you weak, remember what I told you before? Do you want you and Drake to become weak?"  
  
"No! I not goin to be weak. Drake has to be strong too. I gunna tell him today. I love you daddy." Kayla had hugged her dad with understanding.  
  
Drake came over later that day and Kayla wouldnt let him in further than the foyer.  
  
"Kay, come on I wanna play."  
  
"No Drake, we cant play anymore. We played too much. We are friends. Daddy said friends are weak and we cant be weak. Cuz one day we need to be strong to make our daddys proud. Okay?" Kayla had said firmly but nicely.  
  
"Im not weak.' Drake said with dignity. 'See? I can pick you up still." Drake proved it by picking up his only friend.  
  
"NO Drake! Not in muscles. In the head!' Kayla had pointed at her head for emphasis. 'If we are friends then your brain will get weak. We cant be weak at all if we want to be like our daddys."  
  
"But how does being your friend make my brain weak?"  
  
"I dunno, thats just what my daddy said. And my daddys always right."  
  
"Okay. But daddy can you explain why playing with Kay will make my brain weak?" Drake had asked his dad who had been standing behind Drake watching the scene before him being played out by two five year olds.  
  
"Because if you play together you will become really good friends and if you are friends you will think about each other before yourselves. And if you think of someone else before yourself then you will die before that person and if you die before that person than you cannot follow in our footsteps. Do you understand?"  
  
"I think so. So can I ever see Kay again?" Drake had asked.  
  
"Probably not. I dont think her father is going to send her to school so you wont reunite. Not until you are old enough to be aquaintances and not friends."  
  
"What does acu- aquin... What does that word mean?" Kayla had asked.  
  
"When you are old enough to understand then word and say it then you will probably be able to play together again."  
  
"When will that be?" Drake asked his father.  
  
"Not for a long time my boy, not for a lond time." ~  
  
Kayla came out of the memory nearly teary eyed. She attempted to say the word that had bugged her her entire life.  
  
"Aquin... Acuaince... Augh! Why cant I every get this right?" She asked herself.  
  
Maybe youre not supposed to. Whats that supposed to mean? Maybe you and Drake werent meant to reunite. But Im at school, he's supposed to be at school. This is the best school so Mr. Malfoy wouldnt have sent Drake anywhere else. But Durmstrang has a better Dark Arts program. So? So? Maybe its nothing, maybe its everything. Why am I talking to myself? Because there isnt anyone else to talk to. But talking to yourself is the first sign of insanity. Then buy a cat to talk to, only problem is they dont talk back. That might not be a bad thing.  
  
Kayla looked out the window and just wondered about the conversation she had just had with herself. 


	5. Chapter Five

Slytherin Through and Through  
  
Disclaimer: I own as much as I did last time I updated. Which includes ZILCH!!!  
  
Authors note: Nothing to say today. Except. ~[words]~ are supposed to be in Italics but my computer wont do them properly.  
  
Chapter Five  
  
Kayla entered the Great Hall only ten minutes before all the Hogwarts population was supposed to arrive. She took her self assigned seat next to Professor Snape and stared into the nothingness in fornt of her.  
  
"I something wrong with Slytherin's Princess?" Snape asked sarcastically.  
  
"No.' Kayla said casting a sideways sneer, 'I was simply thinking about how life was going to be like after I get the boot from the Head Table and am forced to sit with my *equals*."  
  
"I will be pleased beyond belief if it helps any." Snape answered wittly.  
  
"Like haha, you're too funny."  
  
"Nobody would believe you if you told them that."  
  
"That wouldnt surprise me at all."  
  
"Excuse me Miss Black, if you could leave your conversation with our Potion Master and take your seat at your table it would be greatly appreciated, as to the fact that the official school year will be beginning in just a few minutes." Dumbledore said as he stood to accompany her to her new seat.  
  
"No worries Headmaster, I think I can get to my seat but thank you anyways for the offer." Kayla got up from the Head Table and went to take a new seat.  
  
She sat at the centre of the table facing the other house tables. It was not two minutes later that the doors leading from the Entrance Hall to the Great Hall burst open and floods of students came barralling in.  
  
A group of students came over to where Kayla was sitting and stood in place scowling. After a few awkward minutes Kayla broke the silence.  
  
"Can I help you with anything?" She asked sweetly.  
  
A blonde stepped forward, obviously, to Kayla, that he was the leader.  
  
"You are in our seats." He stated.  
  
Kayla couldnt place her finger on it but she new that the blonde boy was familiar. "Thats all? You could sit beside me you know?"  
  
"No, these are our seats and you WILL move." He said standing up to his full height.  
  
"No I wont." Kayla stood up and glared at the nameless face before her. Suddenly it came to her. "Aquaintances." She said out of the blue.  
  
"What are you going on about?" The blonde scowled.  
  
"Aquaintances. Aquaintances. Drake it's you! It's really you!" Kayla through her arms around the speechless boy in a moment of weakness.  
  
~*Drake?* No ones ever called me Drake. Except...~ "Kay is that really you?"   
  
"You remember me? I didnt think you would. Say it." She demanded as she let go of his neck.  
  
"Say what?" He questioned.  
  
"Say it." She said flatly.  
  
"Say what?" He asked getting frustrated.  
  
"Say ~it~."  
  
"Aquaintances." He whispered.  
  
"Aquaintances." She shadowed.  
  
"It really is you." Drake said giving the first genuine smile since the last time he had saw her.  
  
"Draco. Do you care to introduce us to your ~friend~?" A blonde, pug-faced girl asked.  
  
"She's not a friend. She's an aquaitance." Draco said smiling at Kayla again.  
  
"The who, claim, is this aquaintance?" She asked.  
  
"Yes Drake, please introduce me to these people."  
  
Draco rolled his eyes. "Kay, this is Pansy Parkinson, Vincent Crabbe, Gregory Goyle, and Jonathan Nott. Everyone this is Kay."  
  
"Pleasure to meet you Kay." Nott said offering his hand to Kayla.  
  
"La. Kay-la. Only Drake is allowed to call me Kay. That is your one and only warning." Kayla said pleasantly.  
  
"Right." Nott said backing off.  
  
"Same goes for me. If anyone of you's call me Drake I will hex you to the point that you will be begging for death."  
  
"So are you going to take a seat?"  
  
"I will." Draco said sitting down beside his ~aquaintance~.   
  
"I never thought I'd see you again. Where have you been?" Draco asked.  
  
"I've been at home training with daddy, I still have plans to follow in his footsteps. Mum has been teaching me the normal things that I'm supposed to learn too. Dumbledore has been insistant on my coming to this school so daddy finally me. What about you?"  
  
"I've been here and at Malfoy Manor. You need to come for a visit over Christmas break. We have gotten an even larger suppy of ~books~ in the library now." Draco said smirking.  
  
"Draco!" Pansy exclaimed from Draco's other side. "You have never invited ME over to Malfoy Manor."  
  
"Well that's because you are not special enough." Kayla replied smoothly.  
  
"Are you going to let her talk to me like that?"  
  
Draco just looked at Kayla and smirked. "Hell yeah. She can do whatever she wants. I wouldn't be able to stop her if I tried, even if her father hasnt taught her as much as I think he did."  
  
Pansy sat back in her chair scowling.  
  
"Now that that's settled how about we leave? Drake we have so much ot catch up on, and I want to mail mum."  
  
"But the sorting isnt over."  
  
"And I care why? The Professors will have a self acclaimed crucio attack if I were to last through a whole meal here."  
  
"How long have you been here?"  
  
"Only two days, but believe me, they were enough for me. And if I werent so mad at daddy right now I would have gone home. All the Professors pester me about life and stuff. Only Professor Snape seems to leave me alone. But I think that's because I intrigue him and he doesnt want to be intrigued."   
  
"Well you really should just leave Snape alone, he's the only one who will stick up for us Slytherins. And if you are anything like you were ten years ago you will need him to stick up for you."  
  
"No I wont. All the teachers adore me."  
  
"All?"  
  
"Well not so much Snape but Professor McGonagall is always looking me up for chit-chats. And Sprout and I have a special healing bond." Kayla said, the part rather sarcastically.  
  
"How did you manage that?"  
  
"Well everyone knows I'm a sweet, innocent, sometimes misunderstood, girl." Kayla rolled her eyes. "They all cant get past the preppy outside to see the poison inside."  
  
"Well I dont blame them. If I didnt know you, I would think you were all sugar and spice."  
  
"Please Drake, you're going to make me sick. I just know how to keep myself from being a welcome mat. I walk on people, they dont walk on me. Now can we go? The sorting has ended."  
  
"But you havent eaten yet."  
  
"I hardly ever eat. When I'm hungry I go to the kitchens. The house elves give me whatever the hell I want."  
  
"I guess we can go than. I'm not that hungery anyways."   
  
Draco and Kayla left the Great Hall and headed toward the Owlery.  
  
**********  
  
Meanwhile on the other side of the Great Hall...  
  
"Harry who is that girl with Malfoy?" Ron asked his best friend.  
  
"I dont know. Hermione did Dumbledore say who that girl is who is with Malfoy?"  
  
"You two should really pay more attention to when the Headmaster speaks. That's Kayla Black. She's a fifth year Slytherin who has come to finish her education at Hogwarts instead of being homeschooled."  
  
"Black? She's not related to Sirius is she?" Harry whispered to Hermione.  
  
"I dont know. That's all Dumbledore said. Maybe you should write to Snuffles and find out. I mean who better to ask than the subject?"  
  
"Sure, sure. How about we go to the Owlery and find out now? It's been awhile since I've written anyways." Harry said getting up.  
  
"But Harry- the food?" Ron whined.  
  
"We'll get some later. It's not like you didnt just pig out on sweets on the train." Hermione pointed out.  
  
Ron blushed. "Fine lets get this over with."  
  
"You dont have to come Ron. It doesnt take three people to write one letter." Harry stated.  
  
"I said I was coming, so lets go." The trio got up and left the Great Hall.  
  
a/n: well thats that and i have nothing else to say. 


	6. Chapter Six

Slytherin Through and Through  
  
Disclaimer: I own only Kayla, I can only dream of what it would be like to own everyone....  
  
Author's Notes: Wow I havent updated in a a long time, but I didn't get any reviews for the last chapter so I wasn't so enthusiastic about writing more... But now I'm very bored and decided that it was time for an update. I'll never be one to beg or plead for reviews or threaten chapters for reviews but they always help encourage writers. Even flames are welcomed, I've always enjoyed laughing at flames, and the more creative the better... Oh and   
  
~[words]~ are italics or sarcasm.  
  
Chapter Six  
  
"So Drake, tell me about your plans." Kayla said as she and Draco made their way to the owlry.  
  
"My plans for what?"  
  
"Do I really have to explain everything to you in little words so you can understand what I'm talking about?"  
  
"No. You just talk so vaguely that I never know what subject we're talking about." Draco retorted defensivly.  
  
"My god you're defensive. You want me to talk plainly? Fine. ~Drake, how do you plan to follow in our fathers, Voldemort and his most faithful servant Lucius Malfoy's, footsteps in world domination and ridding the world of all mudbloods and half bloods?~ Kayla responded sarcastically.  
  
"KAYLA! What the hell do you think you're doing? You cant talk like that in public!"  
  
"I know that! You're the one who wouldnt let me talk properly. I really didn't think that our reunion would involve so much arguing. I really thought it would be just like it used to be."  
  
"Kay that was ten years ago. Things are bound to change." Draco said comfortingly.  
  
"Well DUH. But I thought that stuff between us would be the same. It was stupid of me to think that though. Maybe I should just go home.' Kayla looked pensive for a moment until her face contorted in disgust, 'Wait! What the hell am I going on about? I dont need anybody, I'm going to my room." She turned around and stormed away in the direction they had come from, leaving a bewildered Draco behind.  
  
Kayla turned sharply around a corner and ran directly into none other that Harry Potter.  
  
"Watch where you're going you incompetent fools!" Kayla yelled.  
  
"Who are you?" Ron asked.  
  
"Wouldn't you like to know." Kayla stated haughtily.  
  
"You're the new girl. Kayla Black." Hermione said.  
  
"So you're the brains of the group, and yes I am in fact Kayla Black. Who are you?"  
  
"Are you related to Sirius Black?" Harry asked.  
  
"Never heard of him, except when questioned by Professor Snape. Now answer me, who ~are~ you?"  
  
Harry stepped forward, "I'm Harry Potter, these are my best friends, Hermione Granger and Ron Weasly. Why was Snape talking about Sirius?"  
  
"Like I'm going to tell you. Now move, you are polluting my air." Kayla pushed by the group and walked on down the corridor.  
  
Ron turned to Harry, "She sure is a weird one."  
  
"Tell me about it." Harry replied, "Do you think she was lying about knowing Sirius?"  
  
"I dont know. She seemed pretty defiant about knowing him."  
  
"Yea but she's a Slytherin so she could be a good liar."  
  
"Maybe."  
  
Through the entire meeting with Kayla and the after talk, Hermione remained unusually quiet.  
  
Kayla stopped walking as soon as she got down the hall. "I had a letter to send. Why am I always the one leaving? I'm going back to the owlry." She said to herself.  
  
She turned and walked up to the owlery again. Harry, Ron and Hermione were in there when she got there.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Ron asked nastily.  
  
"Sending a letter, what's it look like I'm doing? Picking my ass?" Kayla replied equally nasty.  
  
"Well you never know with dirty Slytherins like yourself." Ron snapped.  
  
"Ron, just leave her. She isn't worth our time." Hermione muttered under her breath.  
  
"Not worth your time eh Mudblood? If I'm just wasting your time then why don't you leave?" Kayla said gesturing to the door.  
  
"Wouldn't you just like that?"  
  
"Yes actually I would. Save me from inhaling intoxicated oxygen."  
  
"Hay. Just leave her alone." Harry finally broke in. 'I've sent the letter, lets just go."  
  
"Yes just listen to your hero and leave. Please."  
  
The trio walked out of the owlry stiffly and silently. They didn't say anything until they were out of earshot of the owlry.  
  
"She is so.. So.. Ugh, I don't know what she is but it certainly isn't anything nice." Hermione said breaking the silence.  
  
"I know what you mean, but there is something about her that I just can't figure out." Harry said.  
  
"What's there to get? She's a slimey, Slytherin, prat who hangs out with Malfoy. She's just as self-centered and just as much of a git. I wanted to hex her right there." Ron rambled.  
  
"No I think there is more to her than that. There is no way she's as we percieve her. She's a Slytherin, which means she's also a good actor and has ways to hide what she wants hidden more than the rest of us. She's a bully which means that she's just insecure and wants to make herself feel bigger by trying to make us feel smaller. It's the way most Slytherins are." Hermione explained.  
  
"Ya, ok Herm. Whatever you say." Ron said confusedly.  
  
"Don't call me 'Herm', it makes me feel like a crab. No nick names please."  
  
"But Hermione is so long to say." Ron whined.  
  
"Oh so I'm not important enough for you to take an extra breath before sayibg my name? I'm just an inconveniece to your time? Well fine then Ronald Weasly I won't waste your time anymore." Hermione took off ahead of Ron and Harry not waiting for them.  
  
"Hermione! Hermione wait! He didn't mean it like that! He was just making a general statement, not judging you!" Harry called.  
  
Hermione halted and faced them, "No Harry, I think he did mean it. He's been waiting to be rid of me for awhile now. Now he can have you all to himself and I won't be there to disturb your time."  
  
"No he didn't, honestly. Hermione please don't blow this out of proportion."  
  
"And why shouldn't I? I don't see him stopping me. You're not Ron, Harry. He can talk for himself and if he doesn't want to, well than that's his decision. I'm not going to be friends with someone who has to have his friend be him just to get him out of tight spots."  
  
A/N: Thats it for today folks. 


	7. Chapter Seven

Slytherin Through and Through  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of it.  
  
Authors Note: Happy Holidays to everyone. Im back with a second update today. I just feel like typing so here it goes.  
  
Chapter Seven  
  
******  
  
Last time:  
  
"...I'm not going to be friends with someone who has to have his friends be him just to get him out of tight spots."  
  
Now:  
  
"Hermione please." Harry begged.  
  
"No Harry, Im through being the note taker. Ron can just go to hell. I just can't care anymore, I've cared for too long." Hermione huffed and walked away.  
  
"Now look what you've done Ron! Hermione is mad at you, she's never swore in her life and she just told you to go to hell. Have you nothing to say in your defense?"  
  
"No not really. She'll believe what she wants to believe. I can't control what she does, she's her own person."  
  
"But you didn't do anything! You didn't even apologize."  
  
"I'm sick of apologizing to her. She's always freaking out over something and I'm sorry Harry but I'm sick of it."  
  
"Ron how can you say that? She's our friend."  
  
"Friend? She just said that all she was was a note taker. I don't think that qualifies as a friend."  
  
"I don't think that. She's been my friend since the beginning practically. You're the one not being a friend. Hermione's right you can go to hell." Harry followed in Hermione's tracks.  
  
"Wow, two friends lost in a matter of minutes. Congragulations Ron, that's got to be a record." Said a voice from behind Ron.  
  
Ron swung around and saw Kayla standing there. "What the bloody hell do you want?"  
  
"I was just wanted to offer my congrats on your ability to screw up a life. You could be a good source on the winning side. Although, I don't think that you believe in my side. Just remember that there is always room in our ranks for the pure blooded." Kayla started to walk away.  
  
"Let me guess, you're the daughter of a death eater and want to follow in daddy's footsteps?" Ron said sarcastically.  
  
"Something like that. But I'd like to see you prove it."   
  
"What makes you so confident that you think I wont go to the headmaster right now?"  
  
"Because of your lack of proof. That and if you did say anything, nobody in authority would believe you."  
  
"Why the hell not?"  
  
"Because one: they're all wrapped around this little finger, and two: I'm a sweet, innocent soul, that believes in truth, trust and friendship." Kayla said sweetly.  
  
Ron scoffed, "You're a Slytherin, that sweet and innocent stuff is lies. Otherwise you'd be a Hufflepuff."  
  
"Wow I'm surprised. You're brain actually has thoughts. And like I said, prove it." Kayla walked away leaving a thoughtful Ron behind.  
  
*******  
  
Kayla walked back to the Slytherin common room and sat down next to Draco.  
  
"Your back." Draco said.  
  
"Yeah I am."  
  
"Are things cool?"  
  
"I guess. You are forgiven, just don't do it again."  
  
"What did I do?"  
  
Kayla just glared.  
  
"OK, I won't do it again." Draco said.  
  
"Good. Now I ask again, what are your plans?"  
  
"I don't really have any. I just do what my father tells me to do."  
  
"So you wreck no havoc and spread no evil?" Kayla asked disbelieving.  
  
"Well I am a complete bastard to the Gryffindors and Mudbloods."  
  
"That's it? We have work to do. Come on let's get my invisibility cloak and go cause some trouble." Kayla grinned.  
  
"Just like old times." Dracl grinned, mirroring Kayla.  
  
Kayla got her cloak, covered herself and Draco and left out of the common room, unnoticed.  
  
*******  
  
"Harry." Hermione said as soon as he came through the entrance to the Gryffindor common room.  
  
"Hermione I'm sorry. Ron's a jerk."  
  
'Harry don't be sorry it's Ron's fault and only Ron's fault. Umm, Harry?"  
  
"Yea?"  
  
"Could I borrow your invisibility cloak? I wanna go for a walk and it's after hours?"  
  
"Ya sure. But you're a prefect you can just go and say your patrolling the corridors."  
  
"I know but I really just wanna be alone."  
  
"Ya ok, I can understand the feeling. I'll go and get it, just make sure that it doesn't get confiscated."  
  
"I will."  
  
Harry got the cloak and Hermione disapeared both under the cloak adn out of the common room.  
  
Authors Note: I know it's a little short but I have to go to Boxing Day dinner and if I don't get off now then I'm grounded for the rest of break. Happy Holidays. 


End file.
